1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a novel process for preparing prostaglandins and novel prostaglandin intermediates.
2. Description
Prostaglandins are well known therapeutic agents which have been used as cardiovascular agents, as agents to induce labor or terminate pregnancy in pregnant females, as antisecretory agents for preventing hyperacidity and as anti-ulcerogenic agents.
Processes for the preparation and the administration of therapeutically effective prostaglandins are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,052,446, 4,190,587, 4,154,963, 4,390,718 and 4,227,019.